The present invention relates generally to a gardening implement, and more particularly to a watering device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a watering device of the prior art comprises a water container 1, and a perforated cap 2 having a number of through holes 3. The prior art watering device is designed to water the indoor plants; nevertheless it is not provided with means to supply the indoor plants with a predetermind amount of water at a predetermined interval. As a result, the prior art watering device is of a little use to a person who is often away from home for a prolonged period of time.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a watering device capable of automatic control of the supply amount of water.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a watering device with means to give water automatically to the soil in which the houseplants grow.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a watering device which makes use of a discarded container of poly ethylene terethtarate (PET), so as to recycle the discarded container.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.